


Let Me Go (to the bathroom)

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, a line from s2 is mentioned but u would barely know it unless you've actually seen the episode, hunk lifts lance like he's a leaf and lance totally loves it, lance steals hunk's shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Hunk really has to go, but Lance won't let him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this could have gotten way more fluffy but i got TIRED

Lance could hear his bedmate grumbling under his breath, and he curled himself into the radiating warmth pressed against his back as he blearily peeled open his eyes. Thank the stars for Alteans installing smart lights in every room.

The ambient glow was soft, an actual blessing, and the gentle repositioning from behind helped ease him awake.

“Hunk?” He yawned, turning in his spot to press his forehead tiredly against the other’s bare chest, inhaling the soothing ‘Moonbeam’-esque scent that was their alien soap, according to the box it came in. “What’s up?”

“Just gotta use the bathroom.” Hunk mumbled back, burying his face against the top of Lance’s head.

For a moment, neither tried to get up so that he _could_ relieve himself, and Lance was happy to just wrap his arms around Hunk and pass out again. He was halfway there when Hunk began to slide from his grip.

His fingers curled into Hunk’s boxers, and he was dragged until he was half dangling from the bed before Hunk realized.

The amusement was evident in his voice, even though he tried his best to put on a stern expression. “Let me go, dude. Or I’ll make you clean up the mess.”

The threat was halfhearted at best, but Lance grumbled at it all the same. “I would do it without complaining if you promised to be my space-heater for a month.”

“I thought I already was?”

“You missed my pun - see, ‘cause we’re in _space_ \- and I think that means we should break up.” Lance tugged on him again, throwing the other off balance so much that he fell back on the bed. Lance was nearly crushed, but he took the opportunity to hook his legs behind Hunk’s back, stuffing his face fully under the curve of his neck.

Hunk sighed, rolling over to his back. “Your words and your actions are total opposites, dude.” He stood up with a grunt, Lance and all, and began to hobble to the door. “Now - unless you want my bladder to explode - let me _gooo_!”

The door slid open, and Lance kicked his legs out to stop him in his tracks just before Hunk could step inside, ankles hooking on the doorframe. “No!”

“I will literally pee all over you.”

Lance grinned, pressing a kiss against Hunk’s chin. “Kinky.”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

The laugh Lance let out was hardly attractive, but it got Hunk smiling at him all the same, so he took it as a win. “Come back to bed.”

“I have to _go_ , Lance. Like, really _really_ bad.” Hunk hooked his arms underneath either of Lance’s legs and pried him off. “I’ll be like five minutes. I _would_ have been back by now if you’d just let me go.” He lifted Lance up with one arm without sparing a glance, cradling him against his chest like a toddler as he admonished him.

For a moment, Lance could only stutter at the casual lifting of his _entire body_ , and Hunk took that reprieve to toss him on the bed.

“I’ll be right back, silly.” With a peck to Lance’s forehead, Hunk swiftly jogged to the restroom for some sweet, sweet relief.

Lance pouted, coiling the bedsheets around him as he mourned the loss of the infinite heat that was Hunk’s body.

Seriously, it was _freezing_ now that he was gone.

This is how he dies… Rest in peace, Lance; frozen to death because his boyfriend couldn’t hold his bladder. He lived that good life, though.

He began to giggle at himself, stretching his limbs out until they popped. Then, because he was bored and feeling just a bit frisky, he began to tug on the shirt Hunk had discarded at the foot of their bed earlier that night.

“Huuunk. Hurry up.”

“Hold your horses.” Hunk griped, and Lance could hear the water run as he began to wash his hands.

“I swear, you’re so impatient for someone who just woke-” Hunk paused in the door, taking in the sight.

Lance, half drowned in Hunk’s shirt as he lounged across the bed as if it were where he belonged. Not to say it wasn’t, of course. His eyes sparkled with their usual mischief, and with a curl of his finger, Hunk was called forward as if under a siren’s spell.

“- up.” He finished belatedly as he pressed a smooch against Lance’s cheek. “You can never sit still, can you?”

“Only when you hold me.” Came the cheeky response. “Now, come warm me up.”

“Of course, of course.” He was gathered up in the strong arms of his best friend, his _boy_ friend, and was soon basking in the warmth once again.  “I did promise, didn’t I?”

A soft hum was the only response he got as Lance pressed his cold toes against his shins. Their legs tangled seamlessly, and Lance found his arm half stuffed between Hunk’s neck and shoulder as a cushion. He stole Hunk’s bicep as his own pillow, and gentle fingers began to card through his bedhead.

“G’night, Lance.”

Come morning, they both probably would on opposite ends of the bed. One would have stolen all the covers, and the other would have been spread eagle, taking up all the space on the tiny faux-twin mattress. But for the moment, they were content to hold each other close and keep their dreams pleasant. Here they were safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I KNOW THE ENDING WAS CORNY AF BUT I COULDNT HELP IT 
> 
> SUE ME
> 
> \---
> 
> i have a tumblr [here](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk to me about things (it's sometimes nsfw)


End file.
